


London Bridge is Falling

by splash_the_cat



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-18
Updated: 2005-05-18
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splash_the_cat/pseuds/splash_the_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The road to hell is paved with good intentions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	London Bridge is Falling

**Author's Note:**

> S5, "2010" missing scene. For the Gateship Wednesday Shorts Episode Challenge: 2010. *smooches* to Dira for the beta.

 

Teal'c watched O'Neill stand at the end of his dock, reeling in an empty line and casting it over and over.

"It has to be you," Daniel Jackson had said, three months after the signing of the treaty with the Aschen. "He won't talk to Sam or me after that last treaty briefing. Just bring him back... bring him home, Teal'c."

On the tenth flick of the pole, Teal'c said, "O'Neill."

"I saw you in that meeting." O'Neill spoke out to the lake, teasing the line through the water. "I know you believed me."

Far too late now to regret tying the fate of the Jaffa to that of the Tau'ri. "I did."

Finally O'Neill turned. "Why the hell didn't you back me up?"

"Because the Aschen's medical knowledge may be the one hope to free the Jaffa from their dependence upon symbiotes."

"One master for another one with a longer leash, huh?"

Trust O'Neill to put it so baldly. "It will not be so." It must not be.

"Good luck with that."

Teal'c strode out onto the dock and caught O'Neill's arm before he turned away again. "I did not come to debate a subject already decided. We miss your presence. We wish you to come home."

"You wish..." O'Neill laughed, a choked, bitter sound that made Teal'c ache. "I wish you'd have thought of that before you all screwed me."

"We did not intend you harm."

"Sure. Is that why you're here? To make yourselves feel better?" Again, that harsh, hard laugh. "Screw that, and screw you. Tell Carter and Daniel they can take their guilt and choke on it."

"O'Neill."

"I said go!" Teal'c retreated from the fury in O'Neill's voice and eyes. "Go. Enjoy your freedom, buddy. I hope they don't keep the collar too tight."

 


End file.
